une ligne en pointillés
by ylg
Summary: minifics sur Saga et Kanon:: 1ère vignette : vie partagée, entre fraternité et rivalité. 2ème : où Saga décide de prendre en main son destin. 3ème : de l'envie mutuelle. MàJ, 4ème : dans le reflet d'un miroir. ::gen::
1. rivalité fraternelle

**Titre : **une ligne en pointillés  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **Saga et Kanon (enfants)  
**Genre : **enfantin/un peu d'humour et de matériel à angst à la fois  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"la ligne à ne pas franchir"  
pour Mab à l'occasion de mon fandom-versaire (janvier '10)  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Ils étaient deux jumeaux, encore des petits enfants. Pour ne pas enfreindre un vieux tabou, l'on ne pouvait jamais en laisser voir qu'un seul à la fois, et pour rendre cela plus facile à respecter l'un était simplement caché au monde, toujours le même.  
La différence entre eux l'a rendu territorial. À l'extérieur de la maison, seul le premier a le droit de s'aventurer ; à l'intérieur, ils ont défini des zones appartenant à chacun :  
Ici c'est mon coin à moi, là c'est le tien, et tu ne viens pas de mon côté sans autorisation !  
Toi tu as le droit de sortir alors l'intérieur est à moi, na.  
Bon d'accord tu as droit au côté avec la fenêtre puisque j'ai pas le droit de m'en approcher.  
Le terrain d'entraînement derrière ses hauts murs seul est neutre. Mais une fois la ligne franchie il n'y a plus aucune règle.


	2. de ses propres mains

**Titre** : son propre destin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saint Seiya  
**Personnages** : Saga (et Kanon)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kurumada Masami

**Prompt** : « Juste à la taille de ses propres mains. »  
d'après Camille Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

De ses propres mains, Saga avait forgé son destin. Il avait rompu la mascarade que l'obligeait à jouer son frère du fait de sa seule existence. Voilà, maintenant qu'il l'avait traîné dehors et enfermé loin du Sanctuaire, à la merci des éléments, il était libre, libre de choisir son chemin.

Et s'il avait saisi la dague du Pope pour la tourner contre Athéna, ça n'était pas pour céder aux idées malsaines de Kanon. Non ! C'était parce qu'il l'avait décidé lui-même. Pour protéger la Terre contre les Forces du Mal, sans cette fillette pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.


	3. ta folie ou la mienne

**Titre : **Du fond de son être  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **'Gemini' Saga et Kanon  
**Genre : **gen/un peu angsteux  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
**Nombre de mots : **200  
PoVs alternés/fondus

oOo

Je t'admirais, Saga mon frère. Moi je suis mauvais, uniquement mauvais, je n'ai jamais su être bon. On ne m'a jamais appris, aussi, enfermé que j'étais, loin du monde réel. Ça m'a rendu amer, peut-être. Et je te déteste à cause de ça ! Toi qui étais partagé entre bon et mauvais, qui devais lutter pour rester bon et qui avais cette chance, de _pouvoir_ lutter.

Je suis désolé pour toi, Kanon. Le hasard des rangs t'a relégué à l'ombre ; c'est peut-être ma faute si tu es devenu méchant en grandissant. Mais tu l'es trop maintenant. Tu te fais du mal. Tu _me_ fais du mal avec tes mots. C'est ta faute si je perds pied ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Pour ton propre bien, pour le mien et celui du monde, je dois t'écarter.

Dans le miroir, dans le reflet de l'eau, qui me parle ; est-ce toi, est-ce moi ?

Est-ce que par-delà le temps et l'espace, nous sommes toujours liés et tu viens encore me parler ? Es-tu là, dans un coin de ma tête ? Ou n'est-ce que moi, rien que moi et ma folie qui ne te doit plus rien ?


	4. dans chaque reflet

**Titre** : dans le reflet d'un miroir  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saint Seiya  
**Personnage(s)** : Saga (& Kanon)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kurumada Masami

**Prompt** : « Gen s'accroche à lui, essaie de ne pas chialer, refusant presque de croire qu'il est là pour lui. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Il _est là pour lui rappeler ses erreurs passées, alternant entre le motiver pour ne jamais les répéter, et pour le tenter, pour le pousser à faire pire encore. Il a tenté de s'en débarrasser plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fait.  
_Il _revient toujours. Il n'est pas assez fort pour _le_repousser définitivement. Pire : quand il arrive à le faire disparaître, désormais, sachant que ça ne sera que momentanément, il guette anxieusement son retour inévitable.

Non, _il _ne s'en ira jamais. _Lui_… le regard de son frère dans ses propres yeux, présent dans chaque reflet et qui le hante.


End file.
